1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap-in adapter system for jewelry, name tags and the like and more particularly pertains to securing things to clothing without piercing the clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of attachment devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, attachment devices of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attaching things to clothing through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,439 to Stimson discloses a Decorative Button Assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,781 to Salvatori discloses a Button Assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,890 to Pazurek discloses an Interchangeable Snap Button System. U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,696 to Jenkins discloses a Ring With Replaceable Stones. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,180 to Anderson discloses a Jewelry Clutch. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,157 to Herman discloses Decorative Multi-part Button Assemblies and Use Thereof.
In this respect, the snap-in adapter system for jewelry, name tags and the like according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing things to clothing without piercing the clothing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved snap-in adapter system for jewelry, name tags and the like which can be used for securing things to clothing without piercing the clothing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.